The Plum Wardrobe
by MotherButter
Summary: Fred & Angelina. Set during Order of the Phoenix.Fred gets some alone time with his faviourite photograph.


The Plum Wardrobe

Fred strode purposely toward the great steal shack. The wind was starting up and the smell of rain was getting stronger. The door creaked open but he stopped it quickly.

Inside he clicked on the lamp it flickered on then off ."If you go out" he trailed off. It flickered a few times more a pause. In the darkens Fred herd the rain begin. The lamp flickered back on.

A moth bashed blindly into the balb then into Fred's hand which rested on the lamps switch. Then the moth flew back into the balb. Fred swiped at it. His hand smacked into it's target but the moth ,unaffected flew once again towards the balb, Bounced off with a thud louder that what you'd expect for something its size and battering its wings flew away from the enemy.

Fred turned now toward the huge silent wardrobe in the corner. It was wooden but with a plum paint job. Who would paint anything plum? Well he supposed someone decided the shack needed some brighten up. The plum wardrobe, with its doors that reached all the way to the floor ,had an aura and not a good one. It felt as if the wardrobe watched you whilst u were within the shacks walls, within it territory.

He turned away from the plum wardrobe with a shiver. "There's nothing to be gained from staring at it." He muttered to himself. The moth was back fluttering around the lamp casting shadows over the walls.

Cold wind was sweeping through the shack now. A proper storm. Another shiver. He reached underneath the desk on which the lamp stood pulling out her photograph. He plunked himself down against the furthest wall from the wardrobe. A crack of lighting illuminated the whole room in its bright glow.

Sick of the moth's repeated thudding against the light, he pulled out wand. "stupefy." A red glow engulfed the moth before it dropped onto the desk besides its beloved lamp. He gazed at it momentarily. He had more important things to do he'd been waiting all day. Holding the muggle picture in one hand he unclasped his robes and brushed them away from his front. What would she say if she knew what use her Photo was being put to? Holding the picture up he rubbed his free hand over the slight bulge in his pants. He shivered and felt his stomach clench. She was beautiful. How lucky he was that she'd felt the need to illustrate exactly what a muggle picture looked like. He smiled slightly. He hadn't exactly felt like objecting.

His glance caught on the wardrobe. Another shiver but not one of pleasure. That was price he had have to pay for privacy from George. He'd have to deal with the damn plum wardrobe instead. Frowning slightly he looked back at the picture.

She had braids again, they hung down her back. He unzipped is pants being careful not to snag them on the fabric of his boxers which were now starting to press rather firmly against them. The cold air swept against the newly exposed fabric. Fred breathed in deeply then pushed his boxers aside, loosely grasping his semi-hard cock and squeezing slightly.

He took a ragged breath and looked back at the photo trapped in his grasp. He'd never seen her out of hogwarts uniform before but in this picture she was in muggle clothing. She sat on a bench facing directly towards him and leaning in. He wondered if she new that her bra was exposed. Just above the rim of her shirt you could see a lace rimmed red bra. He'd always loved red. Just the perfect colour for a Gryffindor witch like her.

He began to slowly stroke his erection, groaning and resting his head against the wall behind him he looked back to the picture. The loosely fitted black top she was wearing was clinging to her upper arm rather than her shoulder. If she was hear he'd be able to kiss her, her shoulders, her neck. Would she let him? Hopefully she'd come to visit the shop see if W.W.W was as big a success as he claimed. He'd have to wait for the holidays at least for that though.

He was getting into more of a rhythm with his strokes now . It had been over 2 months now since he'd last seen her ,ever since there successful flight from hogwarts. But they'd kept in touch . He looked back at the photograph. She wore a skirt, not short just above her knees. He closed his eyes and imagined her knees separating..

_ She was wearing red knickers to go with that bra. He could see a dark red patch because she was so wet from his kisses. He looked up and grinned. "didn't have a little accident did we?" he said innocently. She tried to give him an evil, failing spectacularly and ending up trying to cover her laughter. Her breasts rouse and fell as she tried to regain her breath and he let his eyes drift..._

"Angelina" He moaned, starting to pant. He sped up a little.

He imagined sitting next to her on the bench._ They were kissing desperatly. She drew back and turned so she was facing him and placed her thighs over his._

_

* * *

_

_ "Fred...Yes...Yes" She moaned from what his fingers were doing underneath the soaked fabric of those red panties. He leaned in close. He whispered in her ear, against her neck. "My angel, touch me."_

_ She unzipped his pants desperate to show him the some of the pleasure he was showing her. She licked her hand pulled him out and Moaned again, against his mouth as he kissed her. Then she started to stroke his length._

Would she grin when he groaned? Probably she'd stolen that characteristic from him. But he'd get her back.

_ He brush his thumb over her clitoris until she arched into him, pushing her breasts up against his chest. She moaned as her nipples rubbed against him and tighten her grip on him._

He gasped out her name again as he played this out in real life, imagining her small hands stroking him instead of his own.

_ "Frreeed" she groaned panting when his hand came up from her back and began to flick back and forth over her nipple, under her shirt ,under that bra. He lay her down along the bench. She looked up at him through half closed eyes and with parted lips. She hooked her legs around his bum and rapped her arms around his neck as he lay over her. She ran her fingers through his hair and gasped as his hard erection rubbed over her clitoris._

_She arched her back and he held her that way as he slowly entered her._

_ "Angelina" he groaned out_

_ "Fred" She moaned_

"Merlin" Fred gasped, as he felt his stomach tightening. He bucked his hips towards his hand, towards Angelina until he felt his hand covered in a wet warm substance. Opening his eyes he sat drained.

Slowly pulled out his wand and muttered "scourify." He replaced his wand in his robes and rose from his place on the ground.

The moth still lay on the table. He lifted the cures he had placed on it ,and it fluttered instantly of the table and into the thunder storm outside.

He heard a creek form the other side of the shack, his head snapped towards it. He saw nothing but the Plum wardrobe. "Enjoy the show?" he asked. The wardrobe gave no reply. Fred turned away and replaced his photo of Angelina back under the desk. Then after casting and Impervious charm to repel the rain he strode up the overgrown and now flooding garden toward the back door of the burrow.


End file.
